The long term objective of this project is to develop and test a locating device worn on a person's body that can be used to locate patients with dementia who have wandered away. Current technology used to protect wandering patients focuses on alerting caregivers to patient exits, but does not assist in locating patients once they have departed. Phase i will assess caregiver interest in this type of locating device, develop and test a housing unit designed to be worn on the patient's body, and develop a locating device that is ready to be tested with human subjects.